


Pretty Damn Good

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Figuring Things Out, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, M/M, Parties, Pet Names, Pet Play, Punishment, Realization, Relapsing, yall arent expecting this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Sitting down and talking is the best way to figure things out.NOTE: THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBER
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Kitten [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438147
Comments: 28
Kudos: 341





	Pretty Damn Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm back clearly, I think we all needed a little break in light of recent events, however I'm okay now and I hope you all are doing good too! This is the final part of Kitten, I know I gave no heads up but I felt like it was time. Please enjoy!

“Woah!” Jeongin shrieks as his front door practically gets kicked down. He gets jumped on, hands going in his hair, lips pressing frantically to his. 

Seungmin pushes him to the wall, tongue eagerly pressing into his mouth. Jeongin groans and tugs him close, out of habit honestly.

“Seungmin-” he whispers, getting his hands between them to push him away. 

“He broke up with me.” 

They lock eyes and Innie grabs him around the thighs and pulls him up. Seungmin wraps his arms around his neck and shifts his hips. 

“What do you want?” He whispers, the blonde falls to the couch, Seungmin straddling his lap. “Kiss me.” 

“I’m going to.” Jeongin giggles and tugs his mouth back to his, the elder leans in and scratches up along his sides. 

“Hmm, there’s so many things I wanna do to you.” He bites his lower lip. 

“Yeah? Like what baby?” Jeongin grabs him by the belt loops, smashing their lips back together aggressively. 

“For starters, take this shit off.” Seungmin rips his shirt over his head, nails scraping along his chest, pinching his nipples. 

“Your turn.” Innie starts to unbutton the elder’s shirt only for him to push his hands away. 

“You don’t get to touch.” He whispers, leaning forward to press their mouths together. 

“Says who?” Jeongin flips them, pinning Minnie’s arms to the couch, “You’re not in charge here babyboy, you know that.” He smirks. Seungmin whines softly, arms caught above his head. 

Their hips slot together and Innie rolls forward, his mouth moving down his neck to suck a dark red mark on his skin. Seungmin whimpers, he hasn’t had his arms stuck like this in months. Hasn’t been pushed around and brought to the edge. 

Jeongin suddenly has him picked up, the two of them messily kissing and grinding together as he walks back. With his arms free Minnie threads his fingers into his Jeongin’s hair and pulls the blonde strands. 

“I miss your red.” He whispers while biting down hard. Innie’s breath hitches, Seungmin gets his legs down and he ends up pushing the younger to the bed. 

However he doesn’t follow up with crawling over him, he goes to his nightstand and rifles around for a few moments. Jeongin groans, knowing what he’s doing, the anticipation flooding into his jeans right at his crotch. 

He shimmies out of the material and sits up on his elbows, Seungmin smirks and throws his findings onto the bed. 

“When was the last time?” He whispers while taking his jeans off too. He’s then straddling the blonde, knife in hand, disinfect in the other. He sprays the knife and then wipes it clean with the towel he brought out too. 

“When you did.” Jeongin bites his lower lip, not much makes him needy like this. But Seungmin with the blade on top of him gets him every time. It gives the elder full control, which he doesn’t get often. 

“Aw you didn’t let him at all?” Seungmin fakes sadness, he shifts his hips and sits right on his cock. One hand pressing to his stomach the other now looming above with the sharp metal. 

The blade is black, ten inches in total. The edges coming along to form the sharp tip at the top. The handle wrapped intericatly with red ropes, the ropes hanging off the end just a tiny bit. 

They bought it so long ago now, specifically for this, from a shop that makes them specially. 

Jeongin bites his lower lip and reaches forward, his hands coming into contact with Seungmin’s thighs. The elder is shaking slightly, their eyes lock. 

“I only like when you do it.” He says softly, he then slides his fingers up Seungmin’s side and grabs his wrist, tugging him down. He connects their lips softly, hand on the side of his face. 

“Why are you shaking so much?” He whispers holding the elder close. Seungmin shuts him up with his tongue. 

“Minnie…” Jeongin groans, pulling away so they can lock eyes. 

“What’s going on in here?” He taps his temple. Seungmin looks away, he pushes his face into his neck. 

“Is th-this, just sex?” He whispers. 

The younger lifts his face, “Is that what you want?” 

“N-no.” Seungmin swallows, tears filling his eyes, “Is that what you want?” He asks, lower lip between his teeth. 

“No, Seungmin, I miss you  _ so  _ fucking much. But if we’re going to be together, we both need to work through things. If we’re going to do this, we need to do it right. We have to talk about things, we can’t get mad at each other and just have sex. You can’t spiral and not tell me.” Jeongin brushes the tears off his cheek. 

Slowly he leans forward and kisses him gently, Seungmin nods at his words. “Then I need you to believe that I  _ am  _ living for myself. As much as I depend on you, I want you because I  _ love  _ you, not because I need you to live.” He whispers. 

Jeongin nods, “Okay,” 

And like that Seungmin suddenly is on top of him again, pinning his arms down firmly. 

Innie looks up a small shiver running through his body. 

The elder shifts his hips and rolls them down, feeling his member pressing against his ass already. Jeongin hums, he gets his arms out of his grip and sets them on his hips. 

Seungmin grinds slowly, working both of them up. Innie runs his hands along his body, touching his chest and scratching his nails down his nipples. 

“You wanna be a good boy and ride me pup?” Jeongin whispers, he sees the reaction of his words and smirks. Seungmin practically melting, “Yes please…” he mumbles, hands going flat against the younger’s stomach. 

“Hmm, hold on, let me get something baby.” Jeongin flips them over, Minnie whining quietly at the loss of contact. 

The blonde goes into his nightstand again, digging around, Seungmin’s eyes practically light up at the sight of what he grabs. 

Instantly he’s on all fours looking up at Jeongin, “Good boy.” He smirks and leans down to kiss him again. His hands going around his neck to buckle his collar. 

The black leather pretty against his tan skin, heart shaped lock resting against his throat. Seungmin shuts his eyes, he missed the familiar pressure of the collar on his neck. 

A small clipping sound makes him open his eyes, Innie is now holding a leash. He gives it a tug and Seungmin gets pulled forward. A moan coming past his lips as his face comes into contact with Jeongin’s crotch. 

“Be a good pup and use that tongue the way you know how.” He pets his head, fingers giving gentle pulls to his hair. 

Minnie nuzzles against him, kissing along his stomach at first. He looks up and sees Jeongin’s head is already thrown back, eyes closed even. So he sneakily grabs the knife that’s just to the side of them. 

Innie’s eyes open and he watches Seungmin lick across his tip through his boxers. A soft groan leaving his lips. The fingers in his hair tightening a little. 

“There you go, such a good pup.” He whispers shifting slightly. 

The elder hums and sets his plan in motion, he sits up slightly and runs the edge of the blade along his inner thighs. Not pressing in the slightest, just making the metals presence known. 

Jeongin’s breath hitches, he stares down at Seungmin now, hand still wrapped in the leash. 

“Spread these wider.” He whispers. 

Innie does as he’s told and pulls the leash a little, Seungmin brings the knife up closer, “Look how cute, all whiny already.” He murmurs using the tip of the knife to lift up his boxers. 

“Brat.” Jeongin tugs it again, smirking at the whimper that comes from the elder. 

“Do you want me to use it?” 

“Yes.” 

Seungmin hums and flicks the knife, ripping the material slightly. 

“Pretty,” he murmurs and very gently runs the blade up, a thin red line coming from him. The blonde moans quietly biting down on his hand. 

Minnie rips the rest of the fabric away off of one leg, he leans down and bites along the shallow cut he just made. Groaning softly as he moves closer and closer to his member. 

He moves the knife to his other leg and draws it up, his boxers now torn up on both sides. Only held together by his waistband now. Seungmin guildes the blade along his hips and bites down under his cock. 

“Ah-“ Innie moans, the elder rips the fabric completely and takes him into his mouth without hesitation. 

Moaning around him almost instantly, his eyes rolling back as Jeongin thrusts into his mouth with ease. 

“Fuck baby, you’re being such a good boy.” The blonde groans eyes shut tight. 

Seungmin picks the knife up again and presses it gently to the underside of his cock as his mouth comes off. Tongue licking firmly at his tip. 

“Hmm you taste so good, love it…” he mumbles looking up, lapping happily, blade pressing a little harder. He then takes it away and draws it down his inner thigh again. Tongue licking the line of blood, he then takes him back into his mouth. 

Innie guides his head moaning softly, “Aw baby pup,” he looks down, Seungmin sucking him eagerly, choking over and over. 

He drags the knife along his hips now, loving the sight of the small lines of blood. 

Jeongin bucks, grabbing the leash harder, keeping his head firmly down for a few moments. 

Seungmin chokes again and whimpers loud, the knife falls from his hand and he starts scratching hard. 

The younger pulls him off and flips them over, pinning Minnie down. 

“Gonna make me cum pup.” He laughs softly against his mouth. Seungmin giggles back and threads his fingers into his hair, licking excitedly on his tongue. 

“Will you fuck me please? Miss you so much inside me.” He mumbles. 

“Yes baby pup, show me your pretty hole,” Jeongin kisses along his jaw biting down on his pulse. His hands trailing down to stroke Seungmin slowly. 

Minnie gets to his hands and knees, wiggling his hips, still giggling. “Pretty puppy.” He smirks rocking his hips forward member sliding between his cheeks, the spit precum and a tiny bit of blood making the motion easy. 

“Pl-please…” the elder whines softly, shifting his hips more, rolling back slowly, whimpering loud and crying too. 

“I know baby, I’m gonna.” Jeongin grabs the lube and drips it down his entrance. 

“How long since you had sex pup?” He asks biting along his neck again. 

“Couple days ago.” 

“Hmm, so I need to stretch you.” 

“No you don’t!” Seungmin protests. 

“Yes Minnie, I don’t want to tear you.” He slides a finger into him, the elder moaning loud. 

“Feels so good…” Jeongin hums and gives a small tug to the leash, the elder pushes back on his finger. 

“Want you please,” 

“Puppy you need to be stretched more.” Innie adds his second. 

Seungmin whines and his thighs shake, hands gripping the sheets under him. He likes getting forced, likes the intense stretch. 

“Don’t wanna.” He whimpers shaking his hips trying to tempt jeongin. 

“Hey,” Innie snaps the leash, Seungmin lets out a loud noise. “No acting like a slut, you’ve done that enough, letting others fuck you. Did you play with him too pup?” 

“No, only you...only let you play.” He moans as Jeongin takes his fingers out, only seconds later he’s pushing his member into him. 

“Ah-“ he screams falling forward. 

“Easy baby, spread these more.” Jeongin taps his hips, hands sliding down his thighs too. Minnie does as he’s told, whimpering the whole time. 

The blonde rocks into him slowly hand still holding the leash, the other slowly stroking along his body. “F-fuck, feels so good, missed you so much.” Seungmin rambles rolling his hips back eagerly. 

“Miss you too baby,” Jeongin let’s go of the leash and pulls out of the elder, flipping him over. 

“Come here.” He murmurs taking his face in his hands. Their lips lock, Seungmin licking into his mouth, arms curling around his neck. 

Innie lifts him up, grabbing him by the thighs, his back hits the bed and their hips pressed together. 

He pushes back into him and Seungmin moans, back arching. “P-promise we’ll get back together?” 

“I promise baby.” The blonde bites his lower lip and thrusts in hard, their mouths messily still together. Licking and biting at each other, Seungmin digging his nails into Innie’s back. 

They continue like that, panting hard, scratching and biting at each other. Seungmin whines and bucks up, “Please please, wanna cum, please Innie.” He begs squirming against him. 

“I know pup, you’re doing such a good job.” Jeongin reaches down and strokes him quickly, feeling himself close as well. Seungmin moans, bucking again, cumming hard between them. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Innie! Too much too much!” He shrieks as Jeongin continues to mess with his cock. Rubbing his tip firmly, thumb pressing into his slit. 

“Hmmm safe word?” 

Seungmin bites his lower lip and bucks again, trying to squirm away, Jeongin groans and releases deeply. 

“Ahh, oh fuck, Innie!” He pushes him away, Jeongin giggling into his neck, hand starting to slow down but still touching him. 

“You’re such a jerk…” Seungmin breathes out his hips twitching up into the younger’s hand. The blonde kisses along his skin, still moving his hips slowly and only slightly. 

“You think so?” He whispers, thumbing at his slit. 

“Hmhm,” The elder whines softly hips bucking again, he scratches his shoulders and cums again, a soft cry coming past his lips. 

“Aw, messy puppy.” Jeongin teases, his hips start to speed up again. Groaning loudly as he feels his stomach starts to clench up again. Seungmin arches his back, one leg messily hooked around the blonde. 

“Jeongin!” 

The younger shoves his hips forward hard, releasing again, he takes his hand off Seungmin. Their lips connect aggressively, “Mmm love you.” 

“Love you too,” Innie rolls them over, holding the elder against him. 

Minnie straddles him, wiggling his hips, Jeongin slides his hands down his body and grabs his ass. Their tongues touching and sliding together. 

“Weren’t you just whining for me to stop pup?” He whispers while guiding him on his hips. One hand goes up to grab his hair, however Seungmin pulls away. 

“Ew! Get your cum hand out of my hair!” He smacks his chest. 

Jeongin rolls his eyes, “You don’t mind it when it’s on your face.” He grabs the leash making the elder get yanked forward. 

“That’s different.” He grumbles, a hand grabbing hold of his face. 

“Oh yeah? You were the one just choking on my dick, telling me how good I taste.” Innie bites the fingers that are holding his jaw. 

“Shut up.” Seungmin pulls away and sits back, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

“Take my leash off.” He mumbles. 

“What do you say?” Innie pulls on it again. 

“Take my leash  _ off  _ me.” Seungmin shoves his hands down, locking them to the bed. 

“How would you like me to do that now?” Jeongin raises his brows. Minnie pulls away and lets his hands up. 

Innie sits up, shifting Seungmin on him, “Hey, look at me.” He murmurs while unclipping the grey leash. 

“Hmm?” The elder lifts his head and blushes as Jeongin takes his glasses off. 

“You want this right?”

“Hmhm,” 

“Then can you do me a favor and answer this?”

“What?” 

“Be my boyfriend again?” 

“Yeah, I guess I can do that.” 

*

_ Two weeks since the break up  _

“Come on baby, it’s time to wake up.” Minho rubs his hands along Jisung’s back, kissing his shoulders. 

“No thank you.” He murmurs back, arms wrapped around his pillow tightly. 

“Yes thank you, you have work and so do I.” Min pushes his thumbs into his hips, giving him a slight massage. 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“Well you have to kitten.” Minho slides his arm under his waist and pulls him up. The younger tilts his face, wanting to be kissed. 

“You have bite marks all over you.” He says softly, fingers tracing his shoulders. 

“Yeah, wonder who did that.” 

Jisung giggles softly and turns over in his arms, leaning up to lock their lips. Min hums and slides his hands down his sides to his hips, grabbing his ass firmly. 

“Are you working a double?” 

“Yeah.” Minho sighs, Sungie scoots closer and starts to kiss along his jaw. 

“Who’s gonna play with me tonight then?” 

“You’re gonna have to keep your hands to yourself kitten.” 

The younger pouts and pulls away, “How much time do we have?” 

“Why?” Min narrows his eyes knowing Jisung is up to something. 

He bites his lower lip and slips his fingertips down his chest, resting just above his V line. Both of them

still bare from the previous night. 

“Hey, you need to go shower, get your hands out of here.” Minho takes his hands away kissing his knuckles, “Go get washed up horny boy.” 

“But-“

“No,” 

Jisung pouts and gets off the bed, leaving to get in the shower. 

“Thank you.” Min calls out to him as he starts to put his own clothes on. Already having showered and been awake for about half an hour. 

About twenty minutes later Jisung is out of the shower and getting dressed as well. 

“Babe can you toast me a bagel?” 

“Hmhm,” Min hums from the kitchen, packing his lunch and dinner for the next sixteen hours. 

It’s going to suck so much. 

Sungie comes out to the kitchen yawning wide, he leans on his hand and sits at the counter. 

“I’m so tired.” He mumbles while drinking out of Minho’s coffee. 

“Maybe if someone wasn’t stuck in subspace for so long you wouldn’t be.” The elder raises his brows. 

Jisung sticks his tongue out, “Not my fault, you’re the one that made me like that. Nobody said to edge me for three hours.” He shoots back at his boyfriend. 

Min stays quiet and grabs the toasted bagel, coming up to the Jisung’s side. The younger watches him with his lip between his teeth. Practically feeling Minho’s gaze in his soul. 

“And I’ll do it for four hours next time and not let you cum if I get attitude from you again.” He whispers in a low voice, gripping Sungie’s chin. 

He whines quietly and squirms a little, “Now take your breakfast and get in the car before you make me punish you.” 

Jisung looks up at him and leans in, kissing his dom, knowing he’s just going to get in trouble. He eagerly dips his hand into his scrubs, trying to get at his cock. 

Minho grabs his wrist and picks him up with ease, tossing him over his shoulder. 

“Nooo! Minnie I’ll be good!” He whines trying to squirm away. Min however has an iron grip on him, Jisung gives up and goes limp. 

He ends up getting tossed on the bed of the pink room, “No no no!” He tries to crawl away but Minho grabs him by the ankle and pulls him back. 

“Don’t act like you weren’t up to trouble brat.” Min snaps at him, he yanks his pants down in the back and leaves a harsh smack. Jisung yelps, “We don’t have time Minnie.” He whimpers, knowing he’s just digging himself deeper. 

“Should have thought of that before.” Min keeps a firm grip on his thighs and pours a good amount of lube onto his entrance, only seconds later a toy is being pushed inside him. 

“Ah!” He squeaks as he feels the end press against his ass. Another few seconds pass and intense vibrations shoot through him. He moans, grabbing at the sheets. 

“No fair.” He pouts as Minho messes with the settings. 

“Get dressed, you’re going to be late for work.” The elder leaves the room, Jisung grumbles and pulls his pants back up and tucks his shirt in again. 

Was he asking for it? Yeah, of course. 

But he’s still mad about his punishment. 

“You done?” Minho has his arms crossed over his chest as he waits for the younger to come out. 

“Hmhm.” Sungie picks up his backpack and pouts the whole way out to the car. 

“Keep it in until I text you to take it out.” His voice is stern. 

“Yeah.” He mumbles, gritting his teeth as he sits down. 

Min is sitting with a smirk on his face the whole drive, once at the cafe he presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Be a good boy now okay?” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung gets out and stumbles slightly, glaring at his dom. 

“Turn it down.” He hisses while leaning against the car. 

“No.” 

“I can barely walk Minnie.” He whines, squeezing his legs together. 

“Guess you have to get used to it.” 

“Min I’m serious.” Jisung balls his fists up. “I’m not gonna be able to work.” he adds.

Min sighs and grabs the remote, turning the setting down slightly. He sees Sungie visibly relax. 

“Love you.” He pulls him down and kisses him again 

“Love you too.”

Jisung runs into work and isn’t surprised in the slightest to see Changbin and Felix practically eating each other’s faces in a nearby booth. 

“Alright this is day number four of me walking in on you two making out in  _ my  _ section before we’re open. If you’re gonna fuck at least do it in the bathroom.” He announces while heading into the back. 

Lix pulls away his face on fire, he seriously does not mean to do this every morning. But he’s getting hooked on Changbin again. 

Since he broke up with Jeongin him and Bin haven’t been out of each other’s pants.

The elder broke up with Seungmin only hours after he and Felix kissed. Then, that same night, Lix ended up at Bin’s apartment, His face pushed into his pillows and ass in the air. 

That’s how it’s been the last two weeks, almost every day they’ve had sex. It’s like they can’t get enough of each other. 

“You should go Binnie.” He whispers still straddling his lap. 

Changbin hums softly and nuzzles into his neck, kissing along his skin, biting down softly. 

“I should, but I don’t wanna.” 

“My boss is gonna be here soon,” Lix groans, biting his lower lip, eyes closed as the boy under him continuously messes with him. 

“Fine,” Changbin sighs against his throat and pulls back, “Go get to work baby.” He hums while squeezing the younger’s firm ass. 

Felix smacks his hand, “Cut it out, I’m horny enough.” 

Bin smirks and gets up planting another kiss to his lips, “Want me to pick you up after?” 

Lix hesitates, “I think I’ll stay at my place tonight Binnie, we need to spend  _ some  _ time apart. We’ve been together constantly for like two weeks.” 

Changbin stares, “Okay...I didn’t do anything wrong right?”

“No, Bin, I just don’t want what happened last time to happen again.” Felix pecks his lips, “I promise you didn’t do anything wrong.” He murmurs while pushing his hair from his eyes. 

“Okay.” Changbin kisses him again and then leaves the cafe. 

“So are you guys like a thing now?” Sungie asks from where he’s leaning against the doorway that leads to the kitchen. 

“I guess so, we’re something that’s for sure.” 

“Just be careful Lix.” Jisung backs up into the kitchen, his hands gripping the counter as the vibe inside him shifts around. 

*

A few hours later Jisung is leaning against the counter in the break room breathing heavily. Minho wants him dead he’s sure of it. 

He has already cum twice and he feels super gross. Once again thanking his apron, baggy pants and extra tight underwear. 

“Jisung you have tables!” Their manager yells, Sungie sighs and shifts slightly, getting himself comfortable enough to walk around again. 

He sees new guests are in his section, he also has a new counter customer. 

“Hyunjin?” He nearly drops all the menus in his hands at the sight of the older boy. 

“Oh good! You are working!” He practically grabs Sungie, but not in an angry manner. More like he needs help with something. 

“You okay?” Jisung hands him a menu and glances to his other tables. 

“Give me a second, okay?” He rushes to the others and takes orders and refills coffee, smiling at them. Turning his charm up as high as it can go. 

“Okay, what’s going on? You look like you’re on the verge of tears.” 

Hyunjin looks away biting at his nails, “Jinnie, what’s wrong?” Sungie takes his hand, concerned about the elder. 

“I had sex with Chan.” He whispers. 

Jisung nearly falls over. 

“I’m sorry  _ what?”  _ His eyes are huge, he needs to grab onto the counter so that he doesn’t actually tip. 

“I know! I, I don’t know how to feel about it. He’s like, really,  _ really  _ nice Sungie. Nicer than Min, which is weird, why the fuck did you choose Minho?” 

“Hey!” Sungie smacks his arms. “Don’t be mean to him.” 

“Just saying, but anyway, I’m having a crisis.” 

“Hmhm, and what’s that? You can’t take his dick or something and want tips?”

“I literally will punch you.”

Jisung laughs and goes to get some food that was just called out for him. 

“One second.” 

He brings it around and then is back in a few seconds. 

“What is your crisis actually?” 

“I'm like getting feelings for him! But that is messed up isn’t it? Min and I were together for so long, and like, I love him, it’s not right that I’m actually getting feelings for someone else so fast.” Jisung stares at Jin, trying to figure out if he's serious. 

“Uh, Jin, I don’t really think Min is gonna care if you start messing with people, or getting feelings for others. I mean all things considered we’re pieces of shit, if you wanna go fuck with Chan more power to you. Don’t worry about what Minho has to say about it.” Sungie twitches and bites his lip, trying not to stamp his foot on the ground. 

“You okay?” Hyunjin watches him carefully. 

“Hmhm, but what I was saying, you’re a great guy Jinnie. I wasn’t lying when I said I care about you, and you got me to. It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest if Chan was actually into you. And don’t feel bad about catching feelings for him. Chan literally is an amazing guy, I was the problem of our relationship. He wasn’t, aside from the drugs, that wasn’t cool,  _ but  _ other than that he’s great.” 

Jisung closes his eyes and his hand turns into a fist, trying to ignore the vibrations. 

“You’re on punishment aren’t you?” Hyunjin suddenly smirks.

“No, we’re not talking about me.” Sungie sees the look in his eyes and runs away from the elder, knowing he’s going to be up to no good. 

He’s honestly glad him and Jin are still going to be friends, he wasn’t lying when he said he cared about him. He just knew it wasn’t going to be love, not love in the way Minho wanted, or Hyunjin did. 

Jisung clears a couple tables and picks up checks, making sure everyone is okay. 

“So wait, you had sex with Chan already?” He asks coming back over to Jin. 

“Yeah, he was over at Changbin’s the day he and Seungmin broke up. I was coming home and he was leaving. We started talking and he came inside, then we started drinking and next thing I knew his dick was in my mouth.” Jisung practically cackles. 

“I mean yeah it happens. He’s good though right? Not to sound like a slut but I am so it’s fine.” 

“Yes he’s good, he’s bigger than Min.” Hyunjin whispers. 

“I know!” Sungie giggles. 

“He also has a daddy kink, which I wasn’t expecting.” 

“How? He literally screams daddy energy!” Jisung realizes he squealed this outloud and covers his mouth. 

“I know, I know but how was I supposed to guess I was gonna get two doms in a matter of weeks?” Jin hisses back. 

“Okay hold on, I get out in twenty minutes and we can talk about this not at my place of work.” 

“Okay okay.” 

The next twenty minutes are the slowest ever, finally when Jisung gets out he hops into Jin’s car and texts Minho. 

_ Jisungie❤️☺️: Can I please take this out i’m dying!! _

_ Minnie❤️: Did I say you could? _

_ Jisungie❤️☺️: Daddy please, I’ve cum three times already _

_ Minnie❤️: Hmm, text me when it’s four  _

Jisung nearly throws his phone, “God I could kill him.” He mutters. 

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin backs out of the parking lot. 

“Min is asking for me to beat him.” 

“So you are on punishment?” Jin smirks again. 

“When the hell did I say that?” 

“Well considering you’re twitching every five seconds, and you are keeping your hands over your crotch like you’re hiding a boner.” 

Sungie stays quiet, pouting slightly. 

Hyunjin now laughs, “What did you do?” 

“Shut up,” he grumbles. 

“Aw is kitty mad Sir is punishing him? Did you get caught touching yourself?” The elder teases one hand going over to mess with Sungie. 

“No! Get out of here,” he whines pushing his hand away. 

“What’s he doing to you kitten?” 

“I’m going to roll out of this car in a second.” 

Jin giggles and leaves him alone, “Speaking of subs and shit, is Chan an actual dom?” He then asks. 

Jisung shifts in his seat, “He wants to be, badly. Although I’m not entirely sure he knows how, I mean it’s trial and error and a lot of research. Being someone’s sub and having a dom is a lot of trust it’s not just fucking a few times and it’s over. It was different with you, Min and I because we’re already established, and he knew your boundaries since you guys had sex too.” 

Hyunjin hums, “How did you and Min figure it out?” 

Sungie bites his lower lip thinking about the first night him and Minho met. 

“We were just sex and nothing else for a few weeks, and he found out I was only seventeen and I think he wanted to kill me.” He laughs, “We started like dating, but we both caught on to what the other was up to. Once Min found out I was seventeen and pretty much homeless he offered to let me rent a room from his apartment. I had just started streaming then, when he found out about that I really thought it was over for me.” 

Jisung shifts again trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. 

“We were just friends for a while, but I started noticing how little he slept, and when he did sleep it was filled with nightmares and him crying. I figured out that if we fell asleep on the couch he would sleep through the night. Things just escalated from there I guess. Actually figuring out our dom sub relationship took a lot more honestly.” 

*

_ Four years ago  _

_ Jisung laughs while throwing his arms up, tipping his head back against the guy he came in with tonight.  _

_ His hands are all over his body, feeling up every inch of him. Sungie is way too high to notice though. He’s having fun, if they have sex then they have sex, he’s not too worried about it. At least he’ll have a comfy bed to sleep on for the night.  _

_ “Hey I’m gonna get us some drinks, what do you want?” Sojoon asks him, detaching their bodies for the moment.  _

_ “Surprise me.” He giggles, brushing pieces of his blue and black hair behind his ears.  _

_ “Alrighty.” The older male makes his way to the bar.  _

_ Sungie sighs and looks around, getting bored easily. His eyes come into contact with one stare one of many, but it’s one that gets his attention. _

_ He bites his lower lip and weighs his options, the guy currently undressing him with his eyes is gorgeous. His jawline sharp and eyes piercing. Jisung feels like he’s staring into his soul.  _

_ The guy ahead of him moves first, getting up from the table he’s sat at.  _

_ “Did you need something babe? You look lost.” He says while tipping Sungie’s face up towards his. Although it’s not really necessary, this guy is only a couple inches taller than him.  _

_ “Think I just found it.” Jisung giggles.  _

_ “Aren’t you cute? Wasn’t that your boyfriend you were just dancing with?”  _

_ “No, just a guy I met here that said I looked cute.” He blushes.  _

_ “Oh yeah? You talking about me or him?” _

_ “Him, but you can call me cute again too.” Jisung bites his lower lip, his heart racing as he looks into the strangers eyes.  _

_ “You wanna dance with me now cutie? Won’t your date be mad?” His hands slide to Sungie’s belt loops.  _

_ “Not if we go somewhere else.”  _

_ He hums and takes Jisung’s hand, a few guys following them out. “Where do you wanna go beautiful?”  _

_ “We can go to another club, that would be fun.” Sungie looks down at their locked fingers.  _

_ “Yeah, what’s your name?”  _

_ “Jisung, what’s yours?”  _

_ “Minho.”  _

_ “Hmm, that’s pretty, you’re pretty.” Sungie giggles again and puts his hands on either side of Minho’s face, “You’re pretty.” He murmurs their foreheads touching.  _

_ “You know guys, I think I should get Jisung here home.” He looks to his friends, they all seem to roll their eyes but they leave them alone.  _

_ “That’s no fun,”  _

_ “Wanna come back to my place?” Minho asks hands still cupping his cheeks. Jisung blushes for real now, “Y-yeah.” He whispers.  _

_ Minho calls a cab and they get to an apartment pretty quickly. The second they’re in the door Min’s mouth is on Sungie’s. The younger groans into it, opening instantly to let his tongue in.  _

_ Normally he doesn’t want sex, it just usually comes with his dealers. But he wants Minho, he’s fucking beautiful.  _

_ He tangles his fingers in his jet black hair and lets him guide him back into his room.  _

_ “You okay with this?” Min asks against his mouth, pulling away slightly. His hands moving down Jisung’s skinny frame.  _

_ “Hmhm, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t babe.” Sungie giggles and pulls their mouths back together.  _

_ They end up going hard and fast, several times in the same night.  _

_ What Jisung hadn't been expecting was the comforting cuddles afterwards. The soft kisses that were pressed to his shoulders, and the quiet talking.  _

_ “You don’t want me to get lost?” Jisung whispers, Minho just cleaned them both up, he had started to put his clothes back on.  _

_ “Hmm, no, I don’t want you to get kidnapped or something.” Minho falls back in his bed, his body covered in dark marks and scratches.  _

_ Sungie hums and crawls back up the bed too, “Do you have a roommate or anything you need to call to tell them you’re not dead?”  _

_ Jisung snorts at his words, his high wore off a while ago so he’s starting to feel the slight withdrawal. But it’s not bad, he’s high on sex right now, Minho got him into subspace pretty easily and he’s still feeling it.  _

_ “Nobody cares about me that much.” He says without thinking.  _

_ Minho pulls him closer, their heads almost sharing a pillow.  _

_ “Me either, I’ll care about you though.” Min smiles and locks their fingers.  _

_ “You’re being awfully nice to me for someone who just wanted sex.” Jisung scoots a little closer. Minho is comforting, and his bed is soft and the smell of him is nice. Sungie can’t tell if he’s just feeling all this because he’s still in subspace and Min got him there or not.  _

_ “I’m not a mean person, and I seriously just wrecked you. It would really be shitty of me to be mean to you after that.”  _

_ “I mean yeah but it wouldn’t surprise me.”  _

_ “Don’t let guys treat you that way, you’re worth way more than that.” Minho then tugs him closer, they end up cuddled together. Jisung curls up against his chest, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his cheek.  _

_ “Thanks for being nice to me.”  _

_ * _

“But how do I go about talking to him about that?” Hyunjin pulls into their driveway. 

“If you guys are serious about it you need to have a sit down conversation. Ground rules need to be set, safe words, limits, kinks, everything. Being dom and sub isn’t the same as being boyfriends or just sex. It’s a trust with someone on a whole other level. You’re giving everything to that person, especially as a sub, if you have a dom that doesn’t take care of you after it’s dangerous.” 

“It’s just sex though?” 

Sungie sighs, “No, it’s not. You know how after something really intense Min always makes me eat and drink something?”

“Yeah.” 

“That’s because my body goes into shock, like most subs that go into subspace. You go from one extreme to the next and the body can’t handle it. It wipes you out completely. When I really get in my subspace I’m really vulnerable to the things around me. If you have a dom that is mean, that doesn’t actually give a shit, you can get hurt, badly. You can get used badly.” Hyunjin stares, he picks at his jeans, processing all this information. 

“So if we’re gonna start something we need to really talk it out?” 

“Yeah, it’s for your safety and Chan’s, Jin. I know first hand based on the last time I had sex with him, he doesn’t have actual experience as a dom. And it might have just been because it was me and he thought I could take whatever but he wasn’t gentle. You saw the bruises on me, he fucked my throat as hard as Min does sometimes. And if I wasn’t as pissed off at Min as I was I’m not sure if I would have let him. There wasn’t any talking before, we just jumped into it.” 

“So that’s where the research stuff comes along?” 

Sungie nods, “If you guys do have a relationship like that you can’t expect him to be like Minho instantly. Min knows a lot, he’s been my dom for four years now, he also knows me and my body completely. Chan has never had a sub so you guys will have to learn together.” 

Hyunjin hums softly, “Do you think it’s a bad idea?” 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “Not if you’re serious about it. If you just wanna have some kinky sex then yeah I do. But if you actually wanna be his sub and have him as your dom then no, I don’t.” 

“I never thought I’d be taking relationship advice from you.” The elder laughs. 

“Listen I’m shit at boyfriend relationships but dom sub ones I know what the fuck is up. Call me if you need anything, okay? Or even Min, he’d answer anything you have to ask.” Sungie leans over the center and kisses his cheek. 

“Thanks for the ride home.” 

“Welcome, thanks for the advice!” 

Jisung then gets out of the car and wobbles into the house. His thighs are shaking again, the vibrator seriously getting to him. 

_ Jisungie☺️❤️: Minnie please, can I take it out? I’m in pain. _

_ Minnie❤️: Yes you can, take it out baby. _

_ Jisungie☺️❤️: Thank you sir. _

_ Minnie❤️: Now be a good kitten and wash yourself up and take a nap. Make sure you eat and drink something too before you fall asleep, okay? _

_ Jisungie☺️❤️: I will Minnie. _

_ * _

Jisung wakes up groggily, he fell asleep on the couch at around one that night. He opens his eyes to find Minho sluggishly walking into the house looking completely wiped. 

“Oh baby.” He gets up and wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend. 

“Come here sleepy boy.” He murmurs, Min practically becomes jello in his arms. Sungie picks him up with ease, carrying him into their bathroom. 

“I don’t wanna shower.” 

“Babe you smell like hospital and baby puke.” Jisung makes short work of his scrubs and makes Min get in the shower. He washes all over his body, rubbing his tense shoulders and squeezing along his thighs. 

He’s only under the water for a total of ten minutes. 

“Alright come on.” Sungie wraps the elder in a towel and robe and then scoops him up bridal style. Minho nuzzles into his chest, his back hits his bed and Jisung crawls up with him. 

“Shut your pretty eyes.” The younger murmurs. Min just hums and slides his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt. 

*

Jisung woke up not long after they fell asleep, Minho mumbling in his sleep. His hands grabbing at Sungie’s shirt desperately. 

“Hey, Min, wake up.” He rolls over and takes his face in his hands, Minho whines quietly. 

“Baby.” Jisung giggles as his boyfriend whimpers and rocks his hips forward. “And you call me the horny one.” He whispers while running his hands through his hair. 

Minho blinks awake and groans, shoving his face into Sungie’s neck, “Hi kitten.” He murmurs, arms wrapping around him tightly. 

“Hi baby, what are you dreaming about?” Jisung teases him. 

“Fucking you into oblivion, but I’m too tired to do it right now.” The younger snorts at his words and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“You can all you want once you get your strength back.”

“Hmm, sounds good. Sorry for waking you.” 

“It’s okay, go back to sleep.” Minho hums and shuts his eyes, wrapping his entire body around Jisung. 

“I love you so much.” He mumbles. 

“I love you too, you okay Minnie?”

“Yeah, just tired and I missed you.” 

Sungie stares down at his boyfriend, “Get some rest baby, you need it.” He presses a kiss to his forehead and Minho is sound asleep again in only a few short minutes. 

*

“Has anyone heard from Jisung lately?” Jeongin asks a few days later while at work. It seems the odd group of friends has stayed together, the normal rowdy bunch in a corner. 

“No, why? You haven’t?” Chan looks up from the food Innie just brought over. 

“No, he was supposed to be in today and yesterday but called out both days.” 

“Well have you heard from Minho? They’re like actually dating right? Maybe he won’t let him leave.” Seungmin pushes his glasses up his nose and looks at his boyfriend. 

“I seriously doubt that, Minho may fuck Sungie but Sungie rules their relationship. If anyone is being held captive, it’s Minho.” Chan says without hesitation. 

Changbin practically chokes on his fruit, “Jesus Chan.” 

He laughs, not being able to help himself. 

As they continue talking and making fun of Jisung and Minho’s relationship half of the couple walks in. He looks wrecked, completely and utterly wrecked, “Jisung, you okay?” Felix goes to him instantly. 

“Hmhm,” they watch him go into the back and put his things down. 

“What the fuck does Minho do to him?” Bin mutters, staring at the door, waiting for the small boy to come back out. 

“Torture.” Chan says numbly.

“Interesting.” 

Jisung goes into the bathroom and groans, Minho ruined him this morning. His body aches and he has hickies covering his neck. Min decided it would be fun to tie him up and keep him there all while he showered. A wand kept to his cock and ropes wrapped around his body. 

The ropes still are. 

Sungie seriously wants to get Minho back for this morning when he gets home. Walking back to the break room he sets his bag down and leans against the wall. 

“You look like shit.” Jeongin says, looking at Jisung. 

“Thanks.” He snorts and stands up straight. 

“You’re welcome, where have you been this whole time? You didn’t come in yesterday and you’re late today.” 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“It’s my business when I’m here when I don’t have to be.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

“I’ve been busy.” 

“Why are you acting like a dick?” 

“Because it’s my business, I’m sorry you’ve had to come in but I’ve had shit I’ve had to get done and get through okay?” Jisung stands up straight and walks by him. 

Sungie can’t wait for the day to be over as soon as he gets in. When finally his shift comes to an end he sees Minho’s car and he runs out to him. 

“Hey kitten.” He smiles, picking up the younger, Jisung giggles and wraps himself around him. 

“Hi baby, I missed you.” He leans up and presses their lips together. “I love you.” He adds softly, hands sliding up into his hair. 

“I love you too. What has you all cuddly baby?” 

“Hmm, this morning made me slip a little, and I’ve just been in and out all day.” 

“You’re cute kitten, we can go home and I can make you slip all the way.” He murmurs in his ear. Jisung squeals as he gets picked up again, he gets carried into the car. 

“Hey, you better be on time to work tomorrow.” Jeongin says angrily, coming out from the cafe too. 

“Yeah I will.” Jisung says dismissively. 

Minho sets him in the car and goes over to the other side. Once home he has Jisung pinned to the couch, both of them giggling against each other, lips pressed and tongues touching. 

“I love you so fucking much.” Min murmurs against his mouth. 

“I love you too, you mean so much to me.” Jisung threads his fingers into his hair and wraps his legs around his waist. 

They kiss for several minutes, moving against each other slowly. Minho gets his hands under Sungie’s shirt and he touches all over him, lips moving to suck on his neck harshly. 

Jisung groans softly and takes Min’s shirt off, his nails scratching down his chest. 

“You’re so pretty.” He whispers. 

“You’re pretty kitten.” Minho pulls back and tugs Sungie’s pants off him, briefs and all. 

“Hmm, look at your cock all red and ready still baby, your ropes look so good on you.” He gives slight tugs to the purple ropes that he’s wrapped in. 

Jisung bites his lower lip and shimmies out of his shirt, “Can we stream?” He asks softly. 

“Yes, go into the pink room for me kitten.” 

_ (Don’t feel like writing smut I’m sorry bois)  _

*

“Hold on...really?” Chan stares across his kitchen at the younger boy. 

“Yeah really, I wanna, if you want to.” 

“And this isn’t some revenge against Minho and Jisung?” Chan crosses his arms over his chest. 

“No it’s not, I’m serious.” Hyunjin moves to leans against the counter. 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean why? Because I wanna, and we already had sex.” 

“Do you want an actual relationship though? Or do you just wanna have sex?” The older man goes into his fridge and pulls out a beer, handling one over to Hyunjin too. 

“I want the real thing, and I want us to learn how to be dom and sub together...if you want that too. I know we like have only properly started talking like a week ago but I want it. You’re nice and sweet and kind, and I need that right now, I want it.” Hyunjin looks to the floor, his cheeks bright red. 

“I’m not saying we jump right into a dom sub kind of thing, but I kinda wanna go on a date with you.” He adds softly. 

Chan stares, he then takes a few steps and lifts Hyunjin’s chin, “I’d like that, but I’m gonna be honest, I’m not sure I’m cut out to be a daddy full time. I’m starting to realize that, I like to be taken care of too…” he now blushes deeply, Jin touches his hand. 

“How did you figure that out?”

“Um, It’s just a guess.” 

Jin sighs, “I don’t have much to lose at this point really. I just know I like you Chan, I know it’s probably weird that I do already but it’s true.” 

The elder hums quietly and presses a kiss to his cheek, “It’s not weird, we have a lot in common Jin, and we both were part of something fucked up. I probably have more in common with you than I do Jisung. When I started dating him I did it only because he was hot, I was attracted to his stupid innocence. I, never planned to actually get feelings for him. Me and my friend we were going around fucking with guys left and right when Jisung and I first started dating, I was still sleeping with two other people. It wasn’t until I was a month in did I realize he might actually mean something to me.” 

Hyunjin stares, that was shocking, really shocking. Chan is still looking to the floor. Jin lifts his face and leans in, pressing their lips together slowly. 

“I don’t need a daddy constantly, I can take care of you too.” He whispers hand on his face. Chan pulls him closer, one hand slipping down to his ass. 

Hyunjin curls his arms around his neck, “I’m not saying I need it all the time. But sometimes-“

“I know Chan, I understand, if we’re gonna do this we have to have rules. And learn about each other a lot.” 

“I know we do.” Chan pulls away slightly and looks up at the younger. 

“Promise we‘ll talk about everything?”

“I promise.” 

*

_ Two years later  _

“Babe, open the door please!” Jisung calls from outside. Minho pulls the door open and grabs a bunch of groceries from the younger. 

“Jeez kitten we didn’t need this much.” 

“Did too, we’ll have a full house.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

“I know but still babe,” Min brings the bags to the kitchen counter. Sungie following behind with more, “Okay we need to clean and start cooking, everything needs to be perfect.” He says looking around in a minor panic. 

“Kitten, deep breath, we’re gonna get it all done, the other guys are gonna come over too, you don’t need to be stressing so hard.” Minho places a kiss to his lips. 

“I don’t want anything to get fucked up Minnie.” He whines arms curling around his neck. 

“I know baby but it won’t, everything will go smoothly, okay? Can you settle down for me?” Min runs his fingers through his hair, grabbing it at his neck a little hard. 

“Yes sir.” Jisung pouts, his lips wanting more kisses. Minho leans in and grants them lovingly, pulling his little sub closer. 

“I love you.” Sungie mumbles against him. 

“I love you too, now start cooking while I start cleaning.” 

Jisung empties out all the bags and sets to work. Tonight they’re hosting a New Year’s Eve party, but there’s also a hidden secret behind it. Which is the reason Jisung is on edge. 

Minho begins to vacuum and pick up everything that’s thrown around, only about twenty minutes later there’s a knock and people walking in. 

“Okay we got cake and decorations.” Chan announces, his arms full of goodies too. Hyunjin follows in with a couple more bags. 

“Uh early much?” Min raises his brows at them. 

“You two are literally never on time for anything.” Hyunjin laughs while setting his bundle of things down. 

“Hey fuck you.” Sungie sticks his tongue out at his friend, the elder running over to grab him. It makes him shriek as he’s suddenly picked up. 

“Hey! Put me down!” He squeals. 

The two older men ignore the playful subs, moving to start setting things up around the house. 

“So Seungmin and Jeongin should be here next, then Lix and Changbin, they all won’t be here till a lot later though.” Minho explains. 

“Sounds good, do we need anything else?” Chan runs a hand through his dark hair. His eyes on the man he once hated deeply. 

Over the years their rag tag group grew into a true friendship. Chan isn’t all that sure just how Jisung and Minho figured out they’re fucked up relationship but they have. The two have been together for real for two years now. 

Jisung went to counseling for his manipulation issues. Come to find out he has histrionic personality disorder, which is the cause of almost all of his behaviors. 

When he first found out, he was in complete denial but then Min started researching and finding out just what it was. He showed Sungie and the younger was angry but slowly learned to accept it. 

There, of course, is no cure and Jisung refuses to try any medication because of this substance abuse problems. Thankfully psychotherapy is an option that helps a lot. 

Sungie still has his issues and always will, but their group of friends has learned to love him and help him through everything. 

Only a little after Jin and Chan had their talk did they started dating. The older man was skeptical at first, he was scared of getting hurt they both were. 

But after much convincing the two of them had a sit down, again. Feeling each other out, they went slow and that paid off for them. 

Now almost two years later and the two of them live together, completely in love. 

Hyunjin had the older head over heels for him within a few months and the feeling was mutual. 

The sub loving the attention and care he got from Chan and vice versa. 

There were times when the two would end up at Minho and Jisung’s house though. Asking questions with red cheeks, Min walking the new dom through things at times. Sungie taking care of Jin when he needed it. 

Things turned out good for all of them. 

*

“Open up!” Jeongin hits the front door open with his hip, Seungmin trailing behind him, his fingers locked tightly with his boyfriend’s. 

“Oh now it’s a party.” Sungie giggles from the kitchen, Chan now helping him prepare the food. 

“It is?” Seungmin pushes his glasses up and clings to Jeongin. 

Despite them all being friends he’s still mildly shy around them. Especially right now. 

He just got out of treatment again, he relapsed, badly, but for once it was not his fault. He recently got a new doctor, and said doctor advised to try out a medication for his constant anxiety attacks. The whole passing out and throwing up thing was getting old and something needed to be done. Seungmin was desperate. 

The doctor prescribed Dexedrine, not knowing about his past substance abuse. All medical records hadn’t been faxed over yet, unbeknownst to Seungmin. 

When he questioned his doctor about it he told him not to worry, that it was a low dosage and if he reacted badly they would take him off or. 

Needless to say he reacted badly, one bottle of pills was gone in a matter of days. Jeongin had no clue until he found Minnie curled up in their bed, freaking the fuck out. 

Seungmin himself didn’t know what was happening, he did what he was told, he didn’t even remember downing half the bottle at some point. 

Currently he’s back on track, and with a new doctor, this one having the full record of his medical history. All of them are proud of him for getting help instantly, but he felt like a failure and still does. 

“Hey, shy boy, what’s going through your head?” Jeongin tilts his face up, his hands clutching his boyfriend’s arm still. Even an hour after they arrived at Min and Jisung’s. 

“Just on edge.” Seungmin murmurs his lower lip between his teeth. 

“About what baby?” Innie has them say on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around the older boy. 

“This is the first time I’ve been around everyone since getting out.” He whispers. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” 

“I just don't want them to judge me, I feel like enough of a failure-“

“Minnie, come here baby.” Jeongin tugs them up and down the hall. 

Jisung’s eyes follow the couple, his arms currently wrapped around Min’s neck, he’s sleepy already and it’s not anywhere near twelve yet. Minho rubbing his back and kissing behind his ears isn’t helping either. 

But he needs to stay awake for the sake of the plans for the evening. 

Changbin and Felix are laughing at whatever Hyunjin said, the two sitting on the floor, having fun just being around each other. 

Chan is sitting on the couch just behind them, the younger nestled into his boyfriend’s shoulder their hands locked. Sungie leans back into Minho, his eyes getting heavier. The show on no longer entertaining him. 

“Aw sleepy kitten.” Chan teases from the side of them. 

Jisung whines softly and tunnels himself into Minho, “Shut up.” 

“It’s not even twelve yet Sung you can’t go to bed.” Lix complains. He gets up and tries to tug Jisung from Minho’s lap. The older boy, however, is not moving. 

“Where did Minnie and Jeongin go?” Hyunjin asks noticing the lack of the pair. 

“I think Seungmin is nervous about being around all of us right now.” Changbin murmurs, he leans back against the couch, Lix sitting between his legs. 

They’ve worked on their relationship, Felix refused to get back together with the elder if he didn’t get clean. And just like before, he didn’t. Only after some time he realized he needed to. It was the best decision he ever made. 

Changbin got clean and there’s been ups and downs, Jisung has been there a lot for both him and Chan. Chan never really being addicted, but more doing it for fun, but there were still cravings. 

Sungie talked with them a lot, they would have talked with Seungmin too, but he’s been fighting his own battle. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, we’re all proud of him.” Jin pouts a little.

“Yeah, but that’s hard to see sometimes, when you relapse it’s humiliating… he probably feels like shit, being around us, especially since most of us are also recovering or recovered.” Jisung explains quietly. Still tucked away in Minho’s neck. 

Down in the bathroom Jeongin has his hands on Seungmin’s face, wiping away his tears. 

“You’re okay pup, deep breaths, look at me.” He tries to soothe. Seungmin hiccups, his glasses on the counter next to them. 

“Nobody thinks you failed, you did not fail, everyone is  _ so  _ proud of you baby. Our friends, especially  _ our  _ friends, would never judge you or think less of you because of this. Everyone has ups and downs Minnie, you know that. If this happened to Jisung or Lix would you think they failed?” 

“N-no…”

“Then you didn’t either pup, you are doing  _ so  _ good, so incredible. Everyone is proud of you, everyone is supporting you.” Jeongin kisses him softly, Seungmin sniffles and nods. His hands balled up in Innie’s shirt. 

“I love you a lot.” He murmurs while moving to hug his boyfriend tightly. 

“I love you too, so much baby.” Jeongin runs his fingers through his hair. Giving the elder more time to calm down and relax against him. 

Once he is, the two walk out, everyone still carrying on with the conversations they’d been having. 

Jisung is snoring in Minho’s lap, the elder talking to Bin and Hyunjin now. Chan down on the floor now with Felix, the two stuffing their faces with food. Chan rubbing Jin’s back, his boyfriend almost in his lap. 

Jeongin sits down and tugs Minnie with him, “You okay?” Changbin looks over at him. 

“Yeah, just, not used to a lot of people again.” 

“It’s just us Minnie, we love you no matter what.” Chan smiles over at him. He offers him a bite of whatever food he’s eating. The younger actually crawls down and grabs a plate too. 

The night continues with laughing and eating, Jisung gets woken up and is grumpy. His subby side coming out due to his sleepiness. It makes all the doms and switches coo at him. 

“Go away.” He whines, pushing Chan out of his face. The elder laughs and kisses the top of his head, “Hey stop tormenting him.” Minho only half scolds from the kitchen. 

“But he’s so cute.” Bin adds in, squeezing Jisung’s puffy cheeks. 

“Yeah I know but I’m not gonna be held responsible when he bites one of your fingers off.” Jeongin snickers next to Min, his arms still firmly wrapped around his boyfriend while they stand at the counter with him. 

“11:58!” Felix shouts his eyes on the tv and clock. 

All of them run to the tv, Minho tugging Jisung up to his feet. The younger pouts but wraps his arms around his dom, puckering his lips already. 

“You’re cute.” He smiles down at him. 

Changbin runs down the hall quickly for something, the clock counting down still. 

At twelve lips start locking, Hyunjin wrapped around Chan, giggling as he gets kisses. Jisung practically wraps himself around Min, hiking himself up by his grip on his neck. 

Bin kisses Lix quickly and then whips out his camera, everyone disconnects except Jeongin and Seungmin. Vídeos rolling, small squeals happening. 

Lix presses a small box into Innie’s hand behind his back. Seungmin getting a little carried away, his arms wound around his boyfriend’s neck tightly, tongue trying to push into his mouth. 

“Hey,” the younger giggles, hand on the small of his back. Minnie blushes and hides his face in his neck. 

“Seungmin,” Min calls getting his attention, he detaches from Jeongin for just a second. 

“Why are you guys recording?” He blushes even deeper realizing he just tried to make out with Innie in front of everyone. 

His face still on fire he turns back around to find Jeongin on one knee smiling up at him. 

“Holy shit.” He whispers. Innie giggles and takes his hands, “Umm so I kinda forgot what I was gonna say because I’m nervous, so that’s a little lame…” he whispers. 

Seungmin still stares in shock, “I guess I just wanna say that we’ve been through so much together Minnie, and I don’t even wanna lose you to someone else. I want to be with you forever, even if that sounds really cheesy, but it’s true. Will you, Uh, marry me?” Jeongin blushes deeply. 

The elder looks at him in awe, “You’re serious?” He whispers, “You, you love me that much?” 

“Yeah dummy.” Innie kisses his knuckles. 

Seungmin starts to nod, his eyes filling with tears again, “Y-yes, yes a thousand times!” Jeongin shoots up and hugs him tightly, practically picking him up. 

Felix is nearly sobbing at how adorable they are, he’s so fucking happy for them. 

Jisung is smiling at the scene in front of him, his hands wrapped around Min’s arm tightly. All of them clap and woot, Hyunjin running over to squish them both into a tight hug. 

*

Later that night once everyone is settled in, everyone staying over because it’s so late, the house is now silent. 

Seungmin and Jeongin got the spare bedroom that was once Min’s. The two kissing softly, Minnie still in shock. He currently has his now fiancé between his legs, kissing along his neck and collarbone. 

“Innie...don’t get me all worked up.” He whines softly. Jeongin giggles and presses a peck to his nose, his fingers rubbing along his thighs. Sliding up his shorts to touch more soft skin. 

“I love you so much.” He whispers, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you too.” 

In the living room on the pullout couch are Changbin and Felix, the two of them cuddled closely. Lix is holding the elder tightly, wrapped around him from the back. 

Bin kisses his knuckles eyes shut as he relaxes further into the warm touch of his boyfriend. 

“Lixie, do you think we’ll ever get married?” He asks quietly. 

“Hmm, yeah. We can run away to Australia and get married then come back. When do you wanna?” Felix kisses behind his ears, one leg wrapped around his waist protectively. 

“Whenever you want, I’m ready when you are.” 

“Good, lets just make our bank accounts ready then.” 

In Jisung and Min’s room is Chan and Jinnie, the owners promised up and down that they changed their sheets and didn’t have sex in the bed early that day. Not that Jin or Chan cared all that much, nothing they haven’t been involved with before. 

Right now he has Hyunjin’s arms around him, the younger nuzzled into his neck snoring softly already. Chan scooting back slightly, holding his hands to his chest. 

“I love you Jinnie.” He whispers despite the younger sleeping. 

“Hmm love you too baby.” Jin leans down and pecks Chan’s lips, pulling him closer. 

“I’m so glad everything went as planned tonight.” 

“Me too, even if it didn’t Minnie still would have said yes.” Jin rubs Chan’s side, fingers tracing along his abs. 

“Go sleep…” He adds softly, he sleepily lifts his head and then gets up, throwing himself to the from of Chan so he’s the one being held now. 

“Excuse me.” Chan looks down at his boyfriend. He hums and nuzzles into his chest, “Wanna cuddle daddy.” 

“You’re cute.” Chan sets his chin on top of his head and pulls the blankets higher. His arms firmly going around him, a sense of comfort and sleep taking over him finally. 

“Love you.” He whispers again, squeezing Hyunjin softly. The younger hums and cuddles closer. 

“Love you too Channie.” 

Down the hall in the pink room Jisung is wrapped around Minho, their blankets tucked tightly around them. 

The reason they’re in there is, simply, because they would not make their friends sleep in their sex room. 

Sungie traces shapes to Min’s stomach, slowly relaxing into him further and further. 

“What are you thinking about kitten? You’ve been sleepy all night.” Min asks softly, he can feel the tension in his boyfriend’s small body. 

“Do you wanna get married?” 

“What?” 

They stare at each other, “I know it’s dumb, and like the concept of marriage is stupid, but I want you, forever Minnie.” 

“You have me forever kitten, there’s no changing that. If you wanna get married, we can. If you don’t, we don’t have to. As long as I have you, I’m happy.” Minho tucks a piece of hair behind Sungie’s ear. 

“Promise?” Jisung looks up at him, his pinky held up to him. 

Min locks their fingers and presses a kiss to their thumbs, “Promise, my forever is with you,  _ only  _ you, after all we’ve been through. It’s always been you Sungie, it may have taken us awhile to get here but we did it. It’s not about the journey, it's about the outcome, and I’d say this is pretty damn good.” 

Jisung sniffles and leans up to kiss him gently, “Yeah, yeah it is.”

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's how it goes! 
> 
> Honestly this series was so difficult to write at times, it is so different from anything else I've ever done and I wanted to challenge myself with. If you've stuck around for this wild ride thank you so much! This wasn't an easy one to read or write. 
> 
> What are all of you thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> my twitters are foreverbattles and NSFWforeverbatt
> 
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> now, 
> 
> love always, for the last time,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
